Chaotic Peace
by Jan08
Summary: Edward is Bella's Romeo. He's her every desire, thought, and breath. Or is he? *will write new chapter after 10 reviews*


Each day was becoming more and more of a burden.

The things I used to look forward to were now obvious reminders of my pained existence. I was Bella, he was Edward. It was something I was usually so happy to say, but now, it was unbearable. I needed to cut the tie between both of us before it was too late. And 'too late' was approaching rapidly. I have to do what I have to do though, and he isn't going to be my blockade.

When had my Romeo become my obstacle?

When had I stopped loving him?

The second hand ticked too fast for my taste. I had to call him. I needed to speak with him. Confrontation definitely isn't one of my strengths, but it had to be done, and I needed to do it. For the first time in my life, I have to remind myself to breathe. This feeling of anxiety and nervousness is completely overwhelming. I feel absorbed in my own life, my own problems, and my choices have come back to haunt me. I don't regret making the decisions I made, but I do regret the repercussions that come with them.

I picked up the phone with my trembling hand. I did not want to do this.

_Ringgggggg._

The phone rang before I even began dialing, giving me an excuse to procrastinate further. I pressed the green blinking button, and slowly extended the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Edward.

_It was Edward._

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yeah," I replied, frantically. "I'm, h-here."

"Are you alright? You sound," he began speaking again, "upset."

"Me? No, not upset at all. Just watching a movie, and I was getting into it." I was such a bad liar.

"I see," he continued. "What movie?"

"Oh, uhhh," I stammered, wondering why he was interrogating me. "Titanic. The ship was just going down."

"Oh. Well, Bella, are you busy? I need to tell you something. I don't think it would be appropriate to tell you on the phone, though." It was urgent, I could tell. His voice wasn't very convincing, even if he was a vampire.

"No, I'm not busy," I said. "Come on over." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I don't think the faux feeling came across.

"Alright then," he replied. "I'll be there in a half an hour. Is that alright?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said.

What had I done?

**20 minutes later: **

He came over, and I was shocked to see him in a suit. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He was early. That wasn't good either. I was sitting on the couch in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"You're early," I said, hoping my shock didn't show.

"I know," he said. "Sorry."

"And, I didn't realize this was a special occasion," I replied, eyeing his suit, immediately regretting my choice in attire.

"Yeah, sorry about that too," he grinned, his perfect, white teeth showing through his thin, curved lips.

"What did you need to ask me?" I said, wanting him to leave as soon as possible, so I could call him back up, and tell him I never wanted to see him again. It was an odd reason, I'll admit, but I couldn't let this go on.

"Oh, that. Uh…sit down, Bella." He gestured towards the sofa that I was already sitting on.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this," I began, grinning, "But I'm already sitting down."

"Oh, right. Then, uh, I'll sit down." It was surprising to see him in this state of vulnerability, and I didn't exactly like it. Edward was the dominant one, and for him to not be sure of himself, it was amazing.

"Bella," He began, gently stroking my hand. "We've known each other for a while. You should know, more than anyone that I love you, and if I haven't conveyed that, let me know, I'll leave now."

I couldn't speak. I felt like I had lockjaw, and I hadn't even stepped on a rusted nail yet.

"I love you, Bella, I do," he continued, taking my silence as a sign to continue. "In fact, I love you so much," he knelt on the floor, and pulled out a blue velvet box. "I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I sat there, dumbfounded. Did the fact that he loved me change my mind about _him_? No, it didn't. And I knew that. When had I stopped loving this man that was kneeling on the floor in front of me, asking to be with me for the rest of our lives? How did that happen? How could I say no? I knew what I needed to do, but was I strong enough to do it?

"Edward," I started, my jaw loosening, "I love you too."

He hugged me, conveying my statement as an acceptance.

His cold hands held my back steadily, as I held his. This couldn't go on any longer.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, preparing my next words.

"But I can't marry you."

His welcoming hug turned tense. A tingle ran down my spine.

"What?" he said, the shock obviously overtaking him.

"I said I can't-"

"I heard what you said, Bella," his warm voice now turning cold. "Why did you say it?"

"What do you mean, why did I say it?" I replied, my weakness now turning into anger. "I said it because I needed to say it. I said it because all the other things I've said are…lies. I don't love you, Edward. Somewhere along the way, it just…faded, and-"

"It just _faded_?" Edward asked, incredulously. "How can love, love like _ours_ just…fade? Was it because I left, Bella? I only left to help you, and if I had known this would happen, I never would have left. I promise never to leave you, Bella, I promise-"

"Edward, listen to me," I said, my anger transforming to embarrassment. "My love for you faded, and it had to go somewhere or…in this case, to someone." Edward looked at me, his shocked eyes already understanding.

"I love Jacob Black, Edward. I'm sorry." I glanced at him for the last time, and stepped out the door.

And I ran.

**Hopefully you likeee. I'll write a new chapter once I get 10 reviews. I just want to make sure it's liked enough. If not, I'll prolly just start a new story. XD**


End file.
